earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultil0l
Ultil0l Ultil0l is a casual no-life on EMC. (he also is a fucking narcissist) History Pre Terra Nova Era Plans Ultil0l is (probably) known for his versatility and lack of ability to stay in the same place for more than a couple of weeks, and this was seen in his Terra Nova plans, being quite numerous but none living until the release of Terra Nova. Here is a list of plans he made: * United Caribbean Provinces * Cape Confederation * More that are lost to our knowledge Holy Roman Empire The longest lasting plan that Ultil0l was a part of was the HRE, created by Synargle, probably as a joke, devolved into a serious plan to make the HRE and went on to become his pet project. During his stay in the HRE, Ultil0l made multiple documents, such as the imperial charter and promotional brochures. He was officially given the rank of "pen of the emperor" soon after he joined the plan. Eventually, Syn(argle) left for the byzantines and gave the crown to Ultil0l. The Holy Roman Empire got cancelled 15 minutes after Terra Nova, to attempt saving his face, Ultil0l tried to make the HRE pass as a prank to punish the people who made plans, which utterly failed. Early Terra Nova Neu-Berlin Soon after joining the freshly released server, Ultil0l found himself near the great lakes in canada, and headed for a semi-island to his first attempt at making a nation: The grand duchy of the great lakes. This was an utter failure and soon, he joined his friend Hayden_Bourbon, to make a nation with him. Quebec After joining his friend to Quebec, Ultil0l started grinding endlessly to create a nation on the said city, named Quebec, which had some limited success, until he got bored of it and left, leaving the nation in ruin. France To write a constitution Directly after leaving his old nation behind, Ultil0l joined his friend's town, Lyon, unfortunately for him, this was during the golden era of nazi raids, and Ultil0l quickly did the only logical thing he could do in a situation of instability, stir unrest amongst the people, and called for a republican revolution, this of course didn't happen, but he did manage to annoy Caeso into signing a constitution for the kingdom of France giving it a parliament and a shit ton of useless problems to deal with. Fleeing to south africa After a while of being in Lyon, Ultil0l got naturally bored and started gathering funds to make french south africa, and made the town new_lyon, which got disbanded 2 days later due to being a very bad idea. Revival of the Holy Roman Empire Koln After leaving africa, Ultil0l took some gold he mined there to make a town in south france, but soon got attracted by the call of the Vaterland while listening to preussen gloria on spotify and violently took a turn and decided to finish what he started three months ago, make the HRE. This followed by the creation of Koln. After a while, Ultil0l acquired the nation of Carolingia for 200 gold and renamed it HRE. Hregang For a couple of weeks, Ultil0l ruled as the 2nd canon Holy Roman Emperor (Syn being the first one) Until he got bored and Fled to Nevada. Today it is known that Ultil0l fled Koln because he had hidden duped gold in the town and wanted to run away as far from the former stash as possible. Times of Moving Nevada Ultil0l then Fled to the Nevadan Desert to make the Nevadan Confederation with his epic sand town, Shady_sands. The nation ended up pretty decent in Ultil0l Standards but after a couple of weeks, he got bored of it and moved away for better prospects. Kazakhstan After leaving Nevada, Ultil0l left for the town of Fortnite, in Kazakhstan, this stay was short since the town got disbanded. Then he shortly went to a town that the name was forgotten before making the town of Sand_Town that itself got disbanded in less than 2 days. Cuba Soon after leaving Sand town, Ultil0l left for Lyon to come with Vwon again, and after some talks, the Lyon Gang decided to move the nation of Burgundy to Cuba to form the nation of "El Tropico" (soon after renamed to Cuba by the mods) and to this day, Ultil0l co Leads the Nation in his new town, Havana. Not long after he moved to the capital, La Jagua, until he left to fight in the First Exclusion. Exclusion Ultil0l was one of the founding members of both exclusions, and fought in both of them. Kony 2019 The first exclusion campaign Ultil0l did was Kony 2019. The operation was basically him making petty "secret camps" around africa to hide in and lead military operations against Toyfags. Kony 2019 was generally considered a failure, not unlike the first exclusion. Exclusion HQ 2 Exclusion HQ 2 was a short lived town near fuze city that was supposed to be used as a base of operations for the 2nd exclusion. But this sadly never happened. Final day The final day of Ultil0l on emc before he got banned was quite uneventful. He worked on the grand Dirt empire, before joining Lyon for the last time, and spamming a very racist message in chat to finally get banned. Post-Ban Ultil0l After Being banned Ultil0l continued to get involved a bit with the emc community, often helping others who ask write docs (hmu I do good constitutions) and spread a bit of political mayhem. Ult Statue and Benja The latest thing Ultil0l did on earthmc was basically accidentally bringing Benja's germany on the brink of civil war. He did so by using a statue of himself that was recently built in a southern town, and using it to start a new religion around himself. Benja didnt like this and outlawed the religion in his country, almost causing a civil war. Towns * Neu-Berlin * Quebec * Rimouski * Lyon * New_lyon * Koln * Shady_Sands (now New Vegas) * Fortnite * (I dont remember the name of that but it was the capital of Kazakhstan) * Sand_Town * Lyon (again) * Havana * La_Jagua * Exclusion HQ * ??? * Exclusion HQ 2 * Lyon (place of ban) Friends * Stop bullying me please Quotes "Wait what I never said that" -Ultil0l "Ok now, this is epic HREGANG Sand." -Ultil0l, while reacting to any situation. Trivia * If you want some entertainment call him French Canadian and watch * Very egocentric since he made an article on EMC wiki about himself * Despacito * Heil dir im siegerkanz Category:Players Category:Classic Players